Friendship and Façades
by slytherinlovah
Summary: Her wine red lips were parted slightly, closing every so often over the end of her cigarette. Eyes distant, but bright as ever. The green orbs seemed to carry the weight of the world. Black waves rolled down her back, disappearing into the darkness. Her skin glowed, iridescent in the moonlight. "I don't think I like love much," her voice was quiet. "Love makes me weak."
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hunter eyed her reflection critically in the floor-to-ceiling mirror at her family manor. The gold-framed, bejewelled monstrosity covered the entire west wall of the foyer. Storm carefully adjusted her robes, running her fingers through her long, jet black hair as she prepared herself to be united again with her despicable family. The school year had ended much too quickly.

"We don't know what he is doing. We lost our only other spy months ago. I trust you Storm, the order trusts you. We need you to go back. Report to me anything you hear. It is crucial to our success," Dumbledore had implored her.

"I'll go back," Storm had responded, "You need me, and I couldn't leave my post, not in good conscience."

As a trusted daughter of the Hunter's, a prominent pure-blooded family, Storm was a perfect spy. She had been for years, since she had first begun to suspect that her family had been involved with Voldemort back in her second year at Beauxbaton's. She still remembered the night she had first made contact with Dumbledore. Storm had been roused from sleep by a chilling scream. Tip-toeing from her room, she had peered over the top of the staircase, and was greeted by a horrifying sight. Her Father laughed manically, his wand trained on a small woman who was incoherent and writhing in pain. Her older brother Jamie looked on in glee.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased, Father. Once I kill her, he will surely admit me to his closest ranks. I will be a deatheater, and I will bring glory to our name!" Jamie had spoken excitedly.

And, with a sick smile he had aimed his wand, a flash of red signalling the end of the woman's life. Storm had been terrified, sickened. She had remained awake the entire night, inconsolable and panicked. The next morning saw her rise early, with a plan.

Sneaking upstairs to a rarely used fireplace, she had contacted Albus Dumbledore, a man whose good deeds she had read about in all her school books. She figured he would know what to do. A somewhat surprised Dumbledore had comforted her and then offered an ultimatum. She could leave her family, and he would ensure than she was safe from their wrath. Or, she could remain with them, pretending to be on their side while secretly feeding any information she garnered back to him and an organisation that fought Voldemort, known as The Order of the Phoenix. Storm made her decision and had been spying ever since.

Storm made some final adjustments to her appearance, allowing her face to take on a well-practiced cold expression. Smoothing her hair one last time, she walked calmly through the foyer clicking her fingers to summon her house elf.

"Tell my parents I have arrived," Storm spoke in a cool, clipped tone.

"Yes mistress, right away!" Squeaked the elf, disapparating with a pop.

Moments later, her mother appeared in the doorway, approaching Storm with an appraising eye. Storm repressed a shiver of fear, distracting herself from the unnerving way her Mother's eyes assessed her by in turn assessing the woman herself. Acacia Hunter was an imposing woman. Tall and dark, the woman's stunning beauty seemed to conflict violently with her cold demeanour. Her good looks and unfriendly personality seemed to clash in her eyes. The black orbs were hard, filled with malice and cruelty and lined with long, dark lashes that rested prettily on her lids. After what felt like a decade, Storm watched her mother's red lips part and she spoke in a high, chilling voice.

"Change. We have dinner with Abraxus and Elladora Malfoy tonight," she said, coldly, "Lucius will also attend."

"Yes, Mother. I am pleased to be home," Storm responded with equal coolness, turning on her heel and making her way upstairs to her rooms.

Storm had always found her mother the most frightening of her family. She didn't understand her, and never had. Her brother Jamie had, strangely, been adopted. He was intelligent and attractive and he craved power above all else. Her Father was cruel, revelling in others' pain. He was obsessed with wealth and status. But her mother was completely different. She was fiercely intelligent, ruthless and incredibly perceptive. Her every action was measured and calculated. But her motivation, her values, her beliefs? Storm could never quite understand. She was a complicated woman, and it scared her.

Storm came to her last day of holidays wound tighter than a music box. After sneaking into her father's office two days prior to make copies of various incriminating correspondence, Storm was in a constant state of fear, believing that someone would turn on her one day, realizing her to be a spy. So when her mother requested her presence in the drawing room that day at four o'clock, she almost had a heart attack. It had taken Storm a lot to compose herself in order to respond normally. After her mother had left, Storm had sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"It's just a meeting," she whispered to herself, "Just wishing me a good sixth year at Beauxbaton's"

At quarter-to-four that afternoon, Storm dressed carefully in a green dress, playing into her family's affinity to the colour. She descended the stairs, a façade of cold disregard masking her violent nerves.

"Good afternoon, Storm," Spoke her father. Braxton Hunter cut an imposing figure, dressed in all black. His green eyes that were almost identical to her own were unyielding, fixed upon her.

Storm was disturbed by his presence. Her father almost never spoke to her. To meet with her for a "chat", as her mother had put it, was highly irregular.

"Good afternoon, Father," Storm responded, her face an unreadable mask. She met his gaze calmly.

"Storm, I don't want to tiptoe around this. I am going to get straight to the point. Your mother and I have decided to move you to Hogwart's with Jamie for your final two years. We have not found the level of education provided by the disgusting half-blood principal at Beauxbaton's to be satisfactory," Her father finished, a disdainful sneer crossing his features.

"Of course, Father," Storm responded with false scorn, "I agree entirely, the giant is hardly fit to teach!"

Braxton Hunter smiled cruelly at this, nodding his head with agreement, "It is final then. You will be required at Hogwarts tonight for your sorting. You will stay at Hogwarts tonight, as the school term begins tomorrow. You are excused."

Storm breathed an inaudible sigh of relief but froze again when she heard her mother's voice call from behind her.

"And Storm? We will expect you to be in Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Storm had been relieved by the conversation with her parents. She had been expecting her mother to jump up and accuse her of spying for the order. Acacia Hunter was far too perceptive. But as she packed her trunk for the year ahead her mind began to swirl with worry. What is she wasn't sorted into Slytherin? Her parents would consider her a blood traitor for less. And Jamie, he would be there, watching her every move. She wouldn't be able to slip up once. Storm closed her eyes, weary already. Acting like a pureblood all the time, all the pretending was exhausting. Beauxbaton's was a break for her, a brief reprieve from the constant act. The only break she had. For the next two years it would be constant. Storm didn't know if she could take the pressure.

Eight o'clock found Storm perched uncomfortably on a stool in her new headmaster's office. She had revealed to him all that she had discovered during the holidays, providing him with copies of letters her father had penned to various death eaters within Voldemort's inner quadrant.

"I am worried, Professor," Storm began, nervously, "If I'm not sorted into Slytherin then my number is up. I will be blasted from the family tree and condemned as a blood traitor. I won't be able to spy anymore."

Dumbledore listened, with a slight frown. As she finished venting all her worries, he met her eyes with a soft smile.

"You worry too much, child. Leave worrying for old men like me," Dumbledore paused, eyes twinkling, "If we lose you as a spy, then it is meant to be."

And with that the old man stood, violet robes swishing, leaving the office through a concealed door in the book case and returning moments later, an old rugged hat in hand. Approaching her, he placed the hat on Storm's head calmly, as if it were the most normal action in the world, before resuming his seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Storm jumped in shock as she heard a voice inside her head, "A Hunter. Well, your father was simple enough. Your mother however, well that was a different story."

Storm frowned, realizing that it was the hat speaking to her in her mind. "Please put me in Slytherin," Storm begged silently.

"You want Slytherin?" The hat asked, bemused, "Well you aren't nice enough for Hufflepuff, I'll give you that. You seek knowledge as means to an end, but not for its own sake; Ravenclaw is not for you. You are brave, but not valiant or heroic by nature. More measured, very calculated. Cunning, a sneaky spy I see. Well Miss Hunter, looks like you're going to get your wish! Better be, SLYTHERIN," Finished the hat aloud.

Storm was shocked as she removed the hat. "It actually put me in Slytherin. The same house as my mother, my father. The same house as Jamie!" Storm spat in disgust.

Dumbledore frowned, "Slytherin is a house for the cunning and resourceful. You have proven that you are both of these things. Often these qualities are paired with malice and cruelty. This is not so in your case," he paused, smiling slightly, "You share some qualities with your family, Storm, but not all. You are cunning and resourceful like a Slytherin, Brave and Heroic like a Gryffindor, loyal and humble like a Hufflepuff and intelligent and witty like a Ravenclaw. Do not doubt yourself."

Storm smiled, comforted by his words. "I hate to think I am like them. I look in the mirror and see my father's eyes, and my mother's hair. I can trace every aspect of my appearance back to some despicable member of my family. I hate to think my personality is traceable as well."

"And you have proven to me time and time again that you are nothing like your family. You have done a lot for the good of the wizarding world, Storm. Now best you head up to the dormitory and get a feel for things before your first day tomorrow. Get some sleep, you'll be our first transfer student, bound to send the school into a frenzy." Dumbledore finished.

"Not that I will be able to make any nice friends acting like a pureblood ice queen. Anyone decent will despise me by noon tomorrow, got to keep up the act for Jamie," Storm muttered as a house elf appeared and, gesturing for Storm to follow, promptly moved out of the office in the direction of Storm's new common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black loved girls. For six years he had immersed himself in the dating scene of Hogwarts, and now he felt he had almost made it through every single girl in his year. So when Frank Longbottom whispered to him from across the table after the first year sorting, telling him that there was a new female transfer student joining the sixth form at Hogwart's he craned his neck, eyes roving across the great hall, eager to catch a glimpse of the new student. After several minutes of searching, Sirius' gaze locked on a slim figure seated at the Slytherin Table. A smile ghosted over his lips as he registered her striking beauty. Midnight locks curled softly to her waist, framing her pale face. Her lips were a deep red, parted in speech. Sirius was enthralled until her eyes snapped up to meet his own. He was immediately disenchanted by the emerald green orbs that were cold and unfriendly. Sirius recognized the icy gaze as it was often reflected exactly in the eyes of his obsessively pureblood mother. Sirius shivered, casting his eyes away from her unyielding stare. Shaking off his discomfort, he leant over to one of his three best mates, James Potter, gesturing toward the new student.

"The new one, she's got looks to rival Evans'!" He whispered.

James Potter loved Lily Evans. For six years he had measured beauty on a scale of one to Lily Evans. The girl was the epitome of beauty, with vibrant red hair, laughing green eyes and the body of a goddess. So when his best mate Sirius Black whispered to him, gesturing toward a new student and claiming she had the looks to rival Lily's, James scrutinized her, preparing to outline every flaw she had that Lily did not. He found himself hard pressed to do so as he took in her willowy figure, mile long legs and beautiful face. Her eyes, he noted, were almost the exact shade of emerald green as Lily's. In fact they were the exact same…It wasn't the shade that was different, it was the expression. She was so guarded, James thought. He was put out by the ice cold walls that seemed to sap all the emotion from her eyes. Suddenly, her gaze swept across the hall, settling on him. She regarded him coldly, calmly. Embarrassed to be caught staring, James looked away. Shaking off his embarrassment, he leant over to one of his three best mates, Remus Lupin, gesturing towards the new student.

"That girl, the new one. Thoughts?" He whispered.

Remus Lupin loved his friends. For six years the marauders had been there for him. They were everything to him, everything he thought he could never have due to his condition. So when one of his best mates, James Potter, whispered to him, gesturing towards a green eyed beauty at the Slytherin table and asking for his thoughts, he blanched. The girl was beautiful, but she was not Lily Evans. And Remus Lupin always did his best for his friends. He would have to make sure to let James know that if he became involved with this Slytherin, then Lily would never look at him again. Besides, there was something unfriendly about this girl…something in her eyes. Choosing to ignore James, he turned to one of his best mates, Peter Pettigrew.

"Pete, pass the roast potatoes?" He asked politely.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm sat rigidly at the Slytherin table during the sorting. She had chosen to sit between her brother and Bellatrix Black, another sixth year and a member of a family who was very close to the Hunter's. Storm found that she knew almost every Slytherin well, having grown up with them as part of the pureblood circle. As the sorting came to a close and the feast began, Lucius turned to her.

"Storm, I didn't know you were moving to Hogwarts. What happened?" He asked, clearly eager for gossip.

"We found the education at Beauxbaton's to be unsatisfactory. What can you expect with a disgusting half giant as a principal?" Storm responded in a cool tone, feeling slightly disgusted with herself.

All the surrounding students nodded feverishly as she spoke. Jamie's deep timbre sliced through the air, and all were silent, almost reverent, as he spoke.

"Dumbledore is hardly better, of course," he said quietly, his eyes darting briefly toward the staff table where the man in question watched them, as though he knew what was being said. "However as purebloods, we need to remain together now. There will be a new world order soon. And we will be restored to our rightful place."

Bellatrix interrupted in her chilling, high pitched voice, "And we will be the ones who restore the muggle, mudbloods and blood traitors to their place!"

Her eyes shone with a manic fever as she cackled, and Storm supressed a shiver as the rest of the group joined in with cruel laughter. It was then that her eyes caught hold of someone else's. At the Gryffindor table there sat a very handsome student, with kind grey eyes that bored into her. Storm held his eyes with her own, staring him down. She noticed a flash of repulsion cross his grey orbs as he turned away, breaking his gaze.

What felt like moments later, she felt eyes on her yet again. Storm snapped to attention, warily scanning the great hall. Moments later, her gaze fell on another handsome student, seated directly next to the first. His golden eyes met her own briefly, before glancing away seemingly embarrassed. Storm knew she was beautiful. She had never cared, never thought much of it. In the pureblood world, everyone was beautiful. It was helpful – good looking people made great first impressions. And looks could get you far. She was used to appreciative stares from men. But the looks she had received then, they were different. It scared her.

When the feast finally ended, Storm walked alongside Bellatrix towards the common room. Bellatrix turned to her, speaking animatedly.

"I'm pleased you're here, Storm. I've always liked you better than the others, you know. Cissa and Andromeda can be exhausting, but you…" She paused, thinking, "You're smarter. You have a head on your shoulders, the kind that could be very useful to our cause, especially being from such a good family."

Storm paused, carefully constructing a gracious smile on her face, before responding, "Bella, you know I feel the same. And of course I am willing to support this cause…Anything for my family. Anything to eradicate the underserving people from our midst…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was her second week at Hogwart's, and Storm had risen early as per usual, understanding the importance of appearance as part of being a Slytherin. Storm showered, washing and styling her hair with care before applying makeup carefully in the mirror of dormitory's adjoining bathroom. The politics of the house were intricate, and Storm had discerned that the students with the most pure blood lines were followed without question by the other students of the house. There was a clear hierarchy. Bellatrix was clearly the female leader of the house, and even the seventh years obeyed her every command. Storm was not surprised to find that Jamie, her adopted brother, was the clear male leader. Before the end of the week, Storm planned to usurp Bellatrix's place at the head of the house. With so many Slytherin students having clearly already aligned themselves with Voldemort, the chance to be in a position to gain knowledge of the Dark Lord's plans from these future death eaters was appealing. With a final tug at her emerald necktie, Storm slipped her feet into the uncomfortable six inch platforms that appeared to be the fashion at Hogwarts. Grabbing her school robes, Storm left the dormitory, mentally preparing herself to meet Bellatrix, Jamie and the rest of the Slytherin elite in the common room. It had become routine: wake up, shower, dress, meet with other Slytherin's, eat, attend classes for the day, meet with other Slytherin's, bed. As she descended the stairs, Storm remained cold and expressionless. Icy walls descended over her eyes, walls that would remain in place all day, covering her emotions from the Slytherin's and the other students at Hogwarts.

Storm entered the common room, casting her eyes across to the set of couches in the west corner where the Slytherin elite met every morning. The group was comprised of the Lestrange brothers, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix Black along with Lucius Malfoy herself and her brother Jamie. Usually, the group sat along each couch with her brother and Bellatrix in the two armchairs at either end.

"Storm, come. We have been talking. You will sit over there from now on," Jamie addressed her, gesturing towards the seat across from him that was usually occupied by Bellatrix.

Storm was shocked. This was more than just a seat. It was symbol of Bellatrix's position at the top of the hierarchy. She noticed Bellatrix herself, seated next to Rodolphous Lestrange with a sour look on her face. Jamie must have made her move, wanting his family at the top. Storm allowed herself a cruel smile, realizing that her plan to usurp Bellatrix had come to fruition more quickly than anticipated. She had not expected that Jamie would want her at the top, but now that she was, she realized that it was obvious. Jamie was obsessed with social standing and the family name, which was strange considering his adopted status. Storm took her place across from Jamie, turning to him.

"Good morning, brother. I see than you have been talking. I am pleased," Storm spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"It is fitting, Storm," Jamie responded turning to the group and ending their exchange.

The conversation turned towards their studies, and Storm allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts. Now that she had the power to ask questions, she turned her attention to thinking up a way to question death eaters about the Dark Lord and his plans without raising suspicion. She decided the best way to approach the subject would be to act as though she was interested in joining. But who? Bellatrix was too smart to trick into talking, and knowing Jamie he would have her arm branded the second she broached the topic. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand slid over her thigh.

"Bellatrix wasn't happy, but I am. I like you on top" spoke the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Please remove yourself from my leg, Lucius," Storm responded with disgust, looking up too check that the rest of the group were still absorbed in their conversation. No one spared her a glance, all staring reverently at Jamie as he discussed his plans for the year ahead.

"We could be good together, you know," Lucius responded, "We are both attractive, from powerful families. It would be the perfect alliance," He finish, eying her lustfully.

Storm paused. This was dangerous territory, Lucius was from a very powerful family, and turning him down could have disastrous consequences. But she was the leader now, Storm reminded herself. Lucius did not have her level of status in the group. Mustering the iciest glare she could, Storm responded.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. Watch it or I might have to have words with Jamie about your position in this house," she whispered, coldly.

Lucius' face dropped, "You are making a very big mistake," he spoke menacingly, "a Malfoy always gets what he wants." With that, Lucius stood and stormed from the common room.

Jamie raised his eyebrow, looking confusedly at Lucius' retreating form, "Where is he going?" He questioned, turning to Storm.

"He said he was hungry. I expect he's gone down to the great hall, and we should go too. Classes start in half an hour," Storm responded, convincingly.

Jamie nodded his acquiesce and the group stood, moving off to breakfast.

James Potter usually hated Ancient Runes. He had taken the subject to get closer to Lily Evans, but she hadn't spared him a second glance and had taken a position next to another Griffindor girl in the front, leaving him to sit alone at the back, as none of the other Marauder's would tolerate the difficult subject just to keep him company. But a week ago, the subject had become more interesting. Storm Hunter, a transfer student from France had taken the vacant chair beside him. She was had come in late the first day back, scanning the room for any seats next to another Slytherin. But the chair next to him was the only one, and once she had ascertained that there was no other option, she strode purposefully over to him and dropped her books on the desk. He had asked her what her name was and she had responded coolly and not spoken a word to him since. He was fascinated with her, shocked by the notion that someone so beautiful could be so evil. And it seemed that she was, always hanging around with the worst of Slytherin. Still there was something about her. He had never seen her attack another student, verbally or otherwise as her Slytherin friends so often did. Just the other day she had stopped Bellatrix from cursing a first year Hufflepuff with a mere look, before sweeping away her expression blank and unfeeling. Storm Hunter was an enigma, and James intended to find out what she was hiding.

**A/N: I plan to put up another chapter tonight. I just have to write it first ;) This is a bit of a make it up as I go along story, so let me know if it seems disjointed. I apologize for the poor editing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Pretty intense scene not for the faint hearted. I find that this story is very out of character, and the Lucius in the canon is a lot less cruel. However, as a children's series Harry Potter doesn't really touch on issues such as rape.**

Storm was exhausted. Hogwarts was driving her slowly mad, and she was sick of having to constantly prevent the rest of the group from attacking other students. She had led a discussion that night, telling the group that targeting the other houses had to end. She had pretended that she was concerned someone might be expelled, but it was highly suspicious and Storm had believed Jamie had only backed her up in order to present a united front.

She told the group she was going to bed before sneaking out of the common room under a disillusionment charm. Storm planned to walk through the castle for a while to clear her head. She moved slowly down the corridors, taking time to appreciate the brilliant piece of architecture that was Hogwarts. Storm imagined that had she been attending the school under different circumstances, she might have loved it. The castle was breathtaking; it's stone walls alive with a magical energy that was pure Hogwart's.

Letting herself into a disused classroom, Storm sat in the curve of an arching window, lighting a cigarette with the tip of her wand. It was a habit she had picked up from her father. It had quickly become her only source of calm during the holidays. Breathing in and out, Storm relaxed, allowing her cold mask to drop away as she allowed her eyes to feast on the grounds below. Hours later, she stood, stubbing out her cigarette on the wall and throwing it out the window, watching it float down and settle on the black lake. Feeling far better, Storm began to make her way towards the Slytherin common room with a sense of trepidation. She hated it there; it was cold and unfriendly, matching its occupants perfectly. Storm stopped suddenly in the corridor, sensing a movement in her peripheral vision.

"Who is that?" She managed to speak calmly, although panic shot through her veins. She reached into her robes for her wand, cursing internally as she realized she had left it in the classroom.

"Storm, walking the corridors at night? You should know better. As a prefect I'm afraid I will have to punish you," spoke the cruel voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind her.

Storm spun to face him, fear beginning to set in. Turning down Malfoy so harshly was a bad idea, she reflected. She should have been more careful.

"Lucius, you scared me," Storm spoke, faking relief, "Will you walk me back to the common rooms?"

Lucius smiled cruelly, stepping forward suddenly and slamming Storm into the stone wall and pinning her there with his body. He whispered against her ear, his tone menacing, "I told you that you would regret your decision. A Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"This is your last warning, Malfoy. Get. Off. Me." Storm spat, her fear turning to anger as he pinned her arms above her.

"Don't pretend you can do anything. I followed you out of the common room, Hunter. I made sure you left your wand behind back there." He responded with an evil smirk, pausing contemplatively " You know, I think I preferred it when you were silent." He finished, drawing his wand and silencing her with a swish.

Storm blanched, her anger turning to disgust as she felt his other hand run up her leg. When he ripped roughly at her blouse, Storm reacted on instinct, lifting her thigh and smashing it into his groin while simultaneously head butting him with as much force as she could muster.

"Fuck!" Lucius swore, clutching his fore head with one hand and managing to maintain his grip on her arms. His face took on a fierce expression, and Storm shrank back into the wall as he slammed his fist into her head. She heard distant voices before she fell to the floor, her surrounds turning to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Storm opened her eyes, wincing slightly as she registered the burning pain in her head. A set of kind, brown eyes slowly came into focus, and Storm recognized the concerned face of James Potter from her Ancient Runes class staring down at her.

"Fuck!" Storm swore, leaping to her feet. She realized immediately that this had not been a good idea, as a rush of vertigo overcame her. Strong arms encircled her as she swayed dangerously to the side. Storm closed her eyes for a moment, adjusting herself to the pain before pushing James' arms from her and righting herself.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing. Are you okay to walk?" James spoke in a concerned tone. Casting his eyes down to the stunned form of Lucius Malfoy, his face took on a look of disgust. "The asshole hit you hard. I only wish I could have found you sooner. I knew something was strange when I saw him on the ma-oh um… He was acting weird today in charms."

Storm assessed the situation, too fatigued to bother attempting to puzzle out the Potter boy's strange behaviour. Her head hurt where Lucius had swung at her. When he remembered what had happened tomorrow, he would be furious. He had witnessed some very suspicious behaviour. Normal people didn't disillusion themselves to sneak into the castle and walk around smoking. She made a snap decision; turning to James she spoke,

"I do not need to go to the hospital wing. You will tell no one of what you saw tonight." And with that Storm turned making her way quickly to the abandoned classroom where she had left her wand. She sensed James' presence behind her as she snatched her wand from the window seat and made her way back to where they had left Lucius unconscious.

James caught up to her as she began to walk back to the corridor, walking alongside her as he spoke. "I understand that you are in shock, but really there is no need to be rude. Imagine what he could have done to you if I hadn't found him," James gave a pointed took towards her ripped shirt, "If you won't go to the hospital wing, then come with me to Dumbledore's office so that you can report him."

Storm stopped in her tracks, staring down at the stupefied form of Lucius Malfoy. She turned to James.

"Report what?" She asked in a cold tone, slipping back into her pureblood persona with ease, "Nothing happened tonight."

"What do you mean nothing happened. Wait. Storm, what are you doing?!" James cried as he watched her wave her wand, lazily obliviating Lucius' memory of the night.

Storm sighed with relief as she carefully obliviated Lucius, leaving all his memories of the night completely blank. Sure he would find it strange tomorrow when he woke up in bed with no memory of the previous night, but it was better than the alternative of him waking up in a rage at her. Suddenly, she remembered James. He stood frozen beside her, confusion plain on his face. He had done so much for her tonight.

"I know what you think of me. I hang around with the worst kind of people: Slytherins and death eaters. And yet tonight, you saved me. Why?" She questioned, curiously.

James paused, looking confused. "I…I don't know. I can't imagine standing by and letting that happen to anyone."

Storm smiled at his response. "It is good to know that there are still good people in the world. Sometimes I forget," she paused momentarily, thinking. "If ever you need anything, one thing, one favour I will grant to you. Anything at all, come to me and I will have it done. I do not like to be in anyone's debt."

James frowned, "Storm," he began to speak, but she had already turned away and slipped through a tapestry on the wall, disappearing into the maze that was Hogwart's, the levitated body of Lucius Malfoy floating after her. James shook his head in disbelief. Slowly he turned, barely walking back to the Griffindor common room while mulling over the strange night. He didn't really understand her. If she had been any other girl she would have immediately reported the scum. But Storm hadn't even considered it. She had wiped his memories of the incident entirely. Storm Hunter certainly was a mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

James Potter woke up smiling. It was full moon tonight, and that meant a night of adventure, roaming the grounds in animagus form with his best friends. Leaping out of bed, he made his way to the dormitory's adjoining bathroom, throwing a pillow at the sleeping form of Sirius as he walked.

"Up you get boys!" He sung.

"James, go back to bed," Remus responded, sleepily, "It's six o'clock in the bloody morning!"

James ignored him, deciding that the gang could have a few more minutes of sleep while he prepared for school. As he stepped under the warm spray of the shower, the events of the previous night came back to him. He had been unable to sleep, and had decided to go for a walk down to the kitchens. He had taken the marauders map with him to ensure he didn't run into any teachers, and had noticed Lucius Malfoy following Storm Hunter down the corridor on the third floor. It had seemed strange, as he knew that Lucius wasn't supposed to be patrolling that night. James had specifically swapped his patrol shift with Frank Longbottom in order to get a good night's sleep for the full moon the next day. He had decided to check it out; something about the entire situation seemed odd. And he was very glad that he had. He had arrived on the third floor corridor to see Lucius looking furious, pinning Storm against a wall before swinging at her, hard. He had immediately stunned him, approaching Storm to make sure she was okay. She had reacted so strangely. It was clear that she wasn't as chummy with the Slytherin's as it appeared, and yet she refused to report Lucius and had instead wiped his memories of the entire night. James realized that she must have wanted to avoid creating drama between their two families, as he knew that both the Hunter's and the Malfoy's were prominent pureblood families. He decided that he would try talking to her that day in Ancient Runes, to make sure she was okay. Stepping out of the shower, he put the entire situation out of his mind.

"So boys, excited for tonight?" Sirius said as he reached for the bacon.

Remus smiled, nodding as he eyed Peter distastefully, watching his stuff his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"I love full moons. Something about being in animagus form, you just feel so free," responded James happily, glancing across the table to make sure no one had heard him.

"Hey, keep quiet when you talk about that. Someone might hear you," whispered Remus furiously.

"Someone might hear what?" Lily Evans said, as she slipped into a seat next to Remus, looking at the foursome suspiciously, "I hope you aren't planning any more pranks. As prefects you and Potter should know better!" She finished, eyes James distastefully.

"No, of course not Lily-billy. We wouldn't dare!" James responded playfully, "You have officially hexed the marauder out of us."

"Don't call me that," Lily snapped, glaring at him.

"Sorry," James said, chuckling "Well boys, we better run. Don't want to be late to class. See you 'round Lilsinator!"

The marauders stood, leaving the great hall laughing as Lily yelled furiously after them. Sirius turned to James, grinning.

"Well Prongs, I think you may have just made Evans hate you even more. Such a charmer you are! And I thought you said that you were going to be on your best behaviour for her this year."

"I know. Lily is great, don't get me wrong but I think it's time I gave up. She hasn't looked twice at me in all the six years I've known her," James responded.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all turned to James, gawking.

"Seriously?" They said in unison, shocked.

"It's been six years. Maybe I should find someone else, you know? Play the jealously card?" James said, shrugging.

Sirius' face suddenly took on a knowing look. "This is about that girl, isn't it? The Slytherin?" He said, distastefully.

"Storm Hunter?" Remus frowned, "I saw you looking at her, first day back. It's not worth it, Prongs."

James blanched, "It isn't about anyone else. I still like Lily, but it isn't going anywhere! I have to get to ancient runes. I'll see you in charms."

James turned, walking quickly down the corridor and disappearing from view.

"James seems different," said Peter, confusedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Long chapter, couldn't sleep. I always feel like I write sentences that are too long. Let me know if it's too much, I'll make sure to shorten them up next chapter. Enjoy :P**

She couldn't get James Potter out of her head. That night, Storm had levitated Lucius into his bed and then lain awake for hours thinking about him. And when she awoke, the next morning she had thought of him even more. When Lucius had arrived in the great hall for breakfast that morning, looking very confused, Jamie had eyes him quizzically.

"Where were you this morning?" He had said, irate. No one missed the morning meeting.

Storm had held her breath, praying that the memory charm had worked. And then for some reason, the image of James' face when he found her, his concerned brown eyes staring down at her concernedly filled her mind. Lucius had responded that he merely slept late and Storm was filled with relief. She pushed James Potter to the back of her mind, refusing to think of him again. Glancing down at her timetable, she realized she had ancient runes first and her heart leapt. Storm wasn't one to dance around her feelings. If she felt something, she immediately acknowledged it, and then decided whether to act on it or not. At that moment she realized that she liked James Potter. And at that moment she decided to act.

Storm left breakfast, heading for her ancient runes classroom with a strange feeling of excitement. She deserved to be happy. She had sacrificed so much for the damned greater good, and while she acknowledged that she had made the right decision, Storm realized that she had always put her work for the order first. Sure she had boyfriends; back at Beauxbaton's where she knew her family couldn't interfere. But she had never done anything for herself that could possibly affect her position as a spy. Storm knew that staying at Hogwart's and constantly playing the pureblood bitch would eventually drive her mad. She needed a friend, someone at the school who she could confide in. And James Potter had proven himself to her. Suddenly she was jerked from her thoughts as Jamie approached her, his expression stormy.

"We need to talk, now," he said, furiously, pulling her from the crowded corridor, into an empty classroom. Storm was scared. Had he found out about the spying? Did he know about Lucius? He mind was a swirl of panic. But her expression betrayed nothing, her face a mask of indifference.

"What is it, Jamie? I need to get to class," she said, meeting his gaze coolly.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you about that stunt you pulled on the group the other night. What were you thinking, telling them to stop attacking the other students like some high-and-mighty prefect? Gone and gotten a conscience have you? Feeling a bit sorry for the blood traitors and the mudbloods?"

Storm was relieved. This, she could take. She knew exactly what to say to calm him down. "Of course not, brother. I'm shocked you think so little of me," she paused, raising her brow at him, "I was merely ensuring that our allies remain in school. You know how our dear headmaster is. The old fool believes in equality. He believes that the disgusting vermin are our equals. He would not hesitate to expel those of us who feel…differently," she finished, her expression cold as ice.

Jamie seemed unconvinced, "I hope, for your sake, that you are telling the truth. Remember, I will be watching," He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Storm breathed a sigh of relief. But as she approached the ancient runes classroom she realized – it would be dangerous to pursue anything with James now. She couldn't jeopardize her position. As much as she wanted to think about herself for once, it would be impossible with Jamie watching her every move. She entered the classroom, feeling her resolve set. She would have to go it alone, at least until Jamie let up on her.

Storm took her seat beside James, her face an emotionless mask.

"Storm, we need to talk. Are you okay? What happened with Malfoy this morning?" James questioned, whispering.

"It's Hunter to you. We don't need to talk. Nothing happened, remember?" Storm responded coldly, feeling sick with herself. She hated being so rude to him, especially after all he had done for her.

James was taken aback by her rudeness. "Fine," he muttered, hurt. He turned to the front, and begrudgingly began to take notes as the professor droned on about the properties of dragon stone. Not another word was exchanged for the remainder of the lesson.

Night had fallen, and James, Sirius and Peter crept across the grounds, all three of them under the cover of James' invisibility cloak.

"I think we're right to take the cloak of now boys," James said, swinging the cloak off them and tucking it into his robes, "Wormtail, go ahead and press the knot on the willow. Remus will have transformed by now."

Peter grinned, his silhouette disappearing from view, only to be replaced by a small, grey rat.

"Excited Prongs?" Sirius said, as his body morphed into an enormous black dog. He shook his fur, playfully biting at James' heels.

"Ah, Pads. Like I said this morning; there is nothing like a full moon!" And with that James leapt into the air, landing gracefully in the form of a stag. The two boys approached the whomping willow, entering the hidden hut through a concealed door in it's trunk. It was going to be a great night.

Storm was moved quickly down the stairs of the dormitory, and through the common room. It was five o'clock in the morning, and she had been shaken awake by a scared looking first year who had informed her that James Potter was outside the common room, and had asked for her. Storm was worried. Things travelled fast in Slytherin house. How long until Jamie and the other mini death eaters discovered that a Gryffindor blood traitor had come to the common room asking for her at five o'clock in the morning? This was bad. Storm pushed open the exit of the common room violently, stepping out into the corridor too find a dishevelled looking James Potter.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Storm said, coldly.

"I know it's early, please just hear me out. Last night you said you would do me one favour to repay me. Well I need to call in on that one now. I have a serious problem, and it really cannot wait. Walk with me, I will fill you in on the way," James spoke in a rush, grabbing Storm's arm and pulling her after him as he moved quickly down the corridor, away from the Slytherin common room.

Storm immediately nodded her acquiesce, allowing him to lead her down the stairwell. She had told him she would do one thing for him. She had said anything. And Storm wasn't one to go back on a promise.

"Fine. Explain what I need to do," she responded, pulling her arm from his and walking quickly to keep up with him.

James was surprised, he come to her only out of desperation, and had half expected that she would turn him away.

"How good are you at healing?" He asked her, his tone anxious.

"Very. My parents aren't the most forgiving," Storm responded, calmly.

"Fantastic...Sort of. I'll need you to bear with me while I explain this, there is a bit of a story too it but it's all relevant to the favour I'm asking. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and I are best friends, have been since first year. Two years ago, Sirius, Peter and I discovered that Remus was a werewolf," James paused briefly, allowing her a moment to digest the information. Storm nodded, and he continued, "So, being the great friends we are, we all became illegal animagi so that we could keep him company during his transformations."

At this, Storm raised her eyebrows in disbelief, stopping in her tracks. "Well that's…dedication. But why are you telling me this? Aren't you worried I will tell the whole school? I'm a Slytherin after all, I hate half breeds, mudbloods, blood traitors and such; you know the drill," She said, frowning.

James grabbed her arm, pulling her back into motion as he descended yet another staircase, bound for the Gryffindor common room. "I'm not really concerned. I have quite a lot on you," he said pointedly, before continuing with his explanation, "Anyway, so we stay with Remus every transformation. And last night was full moon. Things got a bit out of hand, and he attacked Sirius – who was in his animagus form, of course. But he scratched him up quite a bit. We can't take him to the hospital wing – Pomfrey will ask too many questions. And we all kind of suck at healing," James finished, looking at her nervously.

Storm caught on quickly, "So you need me to heal him?" She asked.

James nodded, "Will you? Please. This is out last option. We can't ask anyone else, we can't risk it."

"I said anything, James," Storm said as they approached a huge portrait of an overweight woman seated on a chaise lounge.

"Password?" Asked the painted figure.

"Pig snout," responded James, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large, cushy looking room with a crackling fire surrounded by red and gold armchairs.

Storm surveyed the room, guessing it was the Griffindor common room. She allowed James to lead her up a staircase, and he pushed open a door to reveal a dormitory. On one of the beds, the curtains were drawn open to reveal Sirius Black looking rather worse for wear. A pudgy boy that Storm assumed to be Peter Pettigrew stood by him, looking panicked.

"What hurts?" Storm asked, approaching the bed and noting a large scratch that extended from Sirius' shoulder to hip.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Sirius, surprisingly lucid given the state he was in.

"Padfoot, watch it. She is doing us a favour," James snapped, seating himself at the foot of the bed beside Peter.

"I'm not doing you a favour, I'm returning the favour you did me. Shut up so I can fix this and go back to bed," Storm spoke coldly, slipping into her pureblood persona as she surveyed the damage. Sirius groaned as Storm ran her fingers down his chest over the torn flesh.

"This is bad. I can fix it, but don't expect that skin to go back to normal. It will leave a scar," Storm said as she withdrew her wand from her robes.

Muttering a spell, she ran her wand over the length of the wound, and the marauders looked on in wonder as the skin zipped up leaving nothing but a faded, pink scar.

"I'm leaving. Consider that debt repaid," Storm said, turning on her heal and leaving the room, making her way down the stairs. She was moving through the empty Griffindor common room when a strong arm grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her around.

"What is it?" Storm asked coldly, despising herself. There was nothing worse than being cruel to good people, she reflected. That was the most horrible part of being a spy.

James said nothing, his face taking on a strange look as he stared into her green eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her too him, crashing his lips against her own. Storm stood still, shocked for a moment before tangling her hands in his hair and kissing him back, caught in the moment. All too soon, she pulled away.

"I can't," She said, turning on her heel and leaving the Griffindor common room. Storm was shocked with herself. She wasn't the sort to go back on a decision, and she had made the choice not to pursue anything with James Potter. She walked back to the Slytherin common room in silence. There would be hell to pay tomorrow when the mini-death eaters found out about James asking for her that morning.

"I was wrong," She whispered to herself, "The most horrible part of being a spy isn't being cruel to good people. The most horrible part of being a spy is being cruel to myself."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews! Jokes I have one. Please review guys (Unless you think it's shit, which it may well be)**

Storm was scared. She had gone straight from the Griffindor common room to meet the rest of the Slytherin group at their usual morning meeting. The second she took her place she knew something was not right. Jamie was missing. That in itself would have been worrying enough – Jamie was a creature of habit. And rain or shine, he never missed the morning meetings. But not only was Jamie missing; the empty seat to her right signified Lucius Malfoy's lack of attendance also. This was a bad sign. Storm masked her fear, turning to the group just as Bellatrix began to speak.

"Where were you last night, Storm? A little birdie told me that James Potter came by to meet you, but that couldn't possibly be true. I was so certain that you kept better company than blood traitors," she said with a smirk.

Storm mustered all her courage and turned to Bellatrix, drawing herself to her full height in the chair, "I don't think I like your tone, Bella. You will find that disrespecting me will not get you far. I was paired with James for an ancient runes assignment," she spoke authoritavely, leaving no room for doubt. She had to speak confidently, if anyone even began to suspect her lie, she would be completely screwed.

"At five in the morning? Surely not," This time it was Narcissa who spoke, disbelief evident in her eyes.

"Yes, Narcissa. I do not pretend to understand the inner workings of the mind of a blood traitor. I went outside, told him to leave and then went for a jog around the grounds. Now, do any of you know where Jamie is? Or Lucius for that matter. It is strange that they aren't here," Storm finished, her tone making it clear that she would not allow the topic to be reopened. For a moment it looked as though Andromeda was going to argue the matter, but she closed her mouth quickly after Storm gave her a pointed look.

"I share a dorm with him," Rodolphous spoke up, "he left early this morning, told me he wouldn't make it to the meeting. He said he had important business to discuss with Lucius."

"Did he mention what he needed from Lucius?" asked Storm, fighting to keep her tone bored and disinterested.

"He did not," Rodolphous replied, bitterness evident in his voice.

"I see. I suppose I will discuss it with Jamie later. Let's go down to the great hall now, breakfast will be starting shortly," Storm finished, standing and sweeping from the room, eager to find Jamie and discover what it was he had been discussing with Lucius.

Storm walked rapidly down the stairs, leaving the rest of the Slytherin's far behind as she moved though the winding passages towards the great hall. Quickly rounding the corner, she pulled herself up short, almost slamming into Jamie who, upon seeing her, roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby classroom. Storm felt a sense of déjà vu, and prayed internally that she would be able to lie her way out of whatever Jamie had coming for her as well as she had last time. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jamie beat her to the punch.

"Lucius asked to speak with me this morning. I had to miss our meeting. I expected it to have something to do with the Dark Lord, so you can imagine my shock when he told me he was missing his memories from the night before," Jamie spoke furiously.

Storm didn't respond. She was almost certain Jamie had managed to retrieve Lucius' memories, and knew that he must have seen the events of that night. He had always been far more skilled with memory charms than her. Suddenly Jamie took her arm, pulling her to face him and looking into her eyes searchingly.

"I saw the memories. I was livid. Lucius is in the hospital wing. Why did you remove them, why not tell me?" Jamie finished, confused.

Storm was shocked. She expected Jamie to be mad that she had mad an enemy of Lucius. This sudden surge of brotherly love was surprising.

"I thought it would be more prudent to wipe his memories of the event. The Malfoy's are a powerful family," Storm responded, cautiously.

"I see. I thought it might be something like that. You are just like me, you know. We aren't related, but very similar. We both understand the importance of a name. The importance of our name," Jamie spoke fondly.

He had her all wrong, but Storm was relieved. He had taken her actions as a sacrifice for the family name, it was almost too perfect.

"Of course we are. You are family in all but blood," Storm said, forcing a fond tone. "I have to get to the great hall for breakfast. I will come to you in the future, should anything like this occur again."

"See that you do," Jamie nodded at her, his tone formal once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone please review, I'm getting desperate. **

Lily Evans was a shoo in for head girl. She worked hard at school, the teachers loved her and she was friends with all the right types of people. She didn't even miss Severus any more The entire debacle in fifth year had helped her to see that sometimes, you had to follow your head and not your heart. She had used to believe that following your heart was the only way, back in the days where she had secretly crushed of James Potter. She knew better now. The golden rule had not failed her yet, and she wasn't about to let that delinquent into her mayhem-free little world. So when she had stumbled into the common room early that morning to find James locked in a passionate embrace with Storm Hunter, she was shocked to find it actually hurt.

Staring at Storm from across the hall, Lily began to seriously doubt the golden rule for the first time ever. Had Storm followed her heart? Is that how she had managed to get James, who had been in love with her for years, to suddenly change his tune? Storm was striking; there was no doubt about it. She was tall, her figure curvy yet slim. Midnight waves curled softly to her waist, contrasting her alabaster skin. Wine red lips, straight, white teeth. It was her green eyes, so very like Lily's own, that were her crowning feature. They could have been beautiful, but instead they were cold and unfriendly. It was looking at her eyes that made Lily decide she did not deserve James. James was so good. He was kind, loving and friendly and Lily had rejected him for years because of some stupid rule that had only led her to heartbreak. Well, it was time to toss the golden rule. Lily wanted him, and for the first time in her life she was going to follow her heart, and she would _win_.

"Good morning, James. How did you sleep?" She asked, turning to him with a winning smile.

* * *

James barely listened to the other marauders as they discussed when they were going to visit Remus in the hospital wing that day. The second the conversation had turned from the topic of Storm he had withdrawn into his own mind, and had instead focused him attention on boring a hole through Storm's back with the power of his gaze. She had definitely kissed him back last night. He hadn't even meant to kiss her, but by the time he caught up to her in the common room he had completely forgotten what he was going to say. The second his eyes caught hers, he had been lost. Storm's eyes were usually covered by cold, emotionless walls. But not then. Then, her eyes were swirling pools of a million emotions. They carried the weight of the world, and James knew in that moment that she was definitely not all she seemed. So he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back then run away. And now he was more confused than ever.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his reverie, and he almost fell off his chair when he registered Lily Evans _smiling_ at him from across the table as she asked him how he had _slept_. Lily Evans did not _smile _at him and ask him how he _slept_. Not now, not ever. It was ironic, he thought. A week ago he would have melted to a puddle on the floor had she even glanced at him, and yet now her smile did nothing. He could appreciate that she was a beautiful girl, but she wasn't Storm. Noticing Lily's smile begin to falter, he quickly responded to her question.

"Er, yeah good thanks, Lil. Um…Did you want something? You aren't usually this….affable."

* * *

Storm was uncomfortable. She could feel three sets of eyes on her, and a quick scan of the great hall had told her exactly who was behind them. James Potter was glaring a hole through her back, but she refused to meet his gaze. There was a time she would have stared him down, but not now. She had let him past her walls too many times, what was the point in keeping up the façade now? She would keep her distance as long as she could, but Storm could feel her resolve beginning to break.

The second set of eyes belonged to Sirius Black, which wasn't surprising to Storm. He had come from a background similar to her own, and was probably confused as to why she had bothered helping him the night previous. Slytherin's weren't really famed for honouring their debts.

It was the final set of eyes that confused Storm the most. She recognized Lily Evans, a Griffindor from her ancient runes class. Storm could not think of a plausible reason that this girl would be looking, almost_ glaring_ at her. Shrugging it off, she focused on getting through breakfast. Cursing internally as she realized she had double ancient runes that day, she turned to Narcissa and began a conversation about their 'mutual' hate of muggle rights.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Quite short, but I will more than likely be posting another chapter tonight. Not much here really, just setting the scene for future events. Enjoy :)**

Storm ambled into herbology with a very fake smile on her face, and an overwhelming urge to rip her arm from where it was linked with Andromeda's.

"Anyway, so Bella said I should start seeing Lucius before Narcissa does, as I am the older and it's expected of me but I just can't see it, you know? Of course if Bella persists I suppose I'll have to it's just…" Andromeda trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'll overrule Bellatrix if you need me too. Lucius doesn't have much favour with me at the moment," Storm responded, feeling sorry for Andromeda.

Andromeda's face lit up in a brilliant smile, "Thanks, Storm," she said, becoming silent at their professor entered the greenhouse.

Storm tuned out the professor's voice as she silently contemplated her luck with classes. Andromeda Black was the only Slytherin from the group keeping tabs on her in herbology class, with all the other Slytherin's in herbology being far too low in the hierarchy to have any inclination to do more than watch her and hope for inclusion. They had herbology with the Griffindor's, but none of them were recognizable to Storm.

"Storm, I paired you with Lily Evans. Go over there and help her with the mandrakes! Five points from Slytherin for attempting to evade school work!" The professor interrupted Storm's musings angrily.

Storm looked around noticing all the other students were paired together at work benches. As she moved over to the desk that she would be sharing with Evans, Andromeda shot her an annoyed look from her position beside Griffindor student Remus Lupin. Storm smiled sympathetically towards her, before turning to Lily Evans, a fake glare plastered across her features.

"I'll do diagrams, you pot it," She said coldly, feeling slightly bad.

Lily had never done anything to her before to warrant her rudeness, although the glaring at breakfast that morning had been a little weird. As Storm pressed her quill to the parchment, sketching the mandrake carefully, Lily spoke.

"You know, I saw you with James the other morning. I know exactly what you're doing, Hunter. I bet you and your little Slytherin friends fancy yourself great spies, sending one of your own after James in an attempt to seduce him and find out some information. I will not stand for it, and if you continue to pursue him I will have to step in and put an end to it. And believe me, you will _not _like my methods," Lily whispered furiously, her face flushed with anger.

Storm was not daunted. She had experienced this before, people attacking her. She didn't blame them. She played the part of a pureblood-on-the-cusp-of-deatheater brilliantly, and the backlash was aggravating but predictable.

"I'm not trying to spy on any of you. I was in the common room because James insisted that I speak with him about the ancient runes assignment that we are paired up for. He kissed me, and disgusted, naturally, I left," Storm lied smoothly, adding a touch of revulsion to her tone when she mentioned the kiss.

Lily did not believe her. She had spent too much time persuading herself that Storm was evil, and wasn't about to change her mind now. As long as she remained convinced that Storm was a horrible person, she could take James back from her and not feel bad in the slightest.

"Remember my warning, Hunter. I know you're a spy, and I won't allow you to bully me into believing otherwise," Lily whispered with finality, raising her hand and changing her expression to one of utter innocence, "Miss! I'm finished with the mandrake. Do you mind if I head to the library and catch up on some study for the remainder of the period?"

As Lily left the room, Storm allowed herself a smile. Lily didn't know how right she was.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur of boring lessons, aggravating Slytherin's and brilliant acting. Storm arrived late ancient runes thoroughly exhausted, barely managing to maintain her haughty expression as she took her seat next to James. Professor Hall had already begun the lesson, so Storm focused her eyes on him to prevent herself from reacting to James' questioning gaze. Looking down at her desk, she noticed a scrap of parchment.

_We need to talk. _

Storm considered the situation. The threat of Jamie had died off, and she wasn't too worried about Evans. The girl was hardly a threat.

_Tonight, 9.30. Behind the tapestry on the third floor._

Storm slipped the parchment onto James' desk, before settling back into her seat. She resisted the urge to smile – finally she was doing something for herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lot is going to go down in this chapter. I apologise for not posting it when I said I would – I lost motivation. **

Storm took her seat at the post-dinner meeting with the mini-deatheaters with a sense of trepidation. Lucius was seated, as per usual, at her right hand, sporting a large, purpling bruise around his right eye. _A bruise for a bruise, _Storm thought viciously, unconsciously lifting her hand to trace the injury that adorned her own eye, though it was covered by a careful glamour charm.

"Lucius," Storm began, gazing at him maliciously. "Swap places with Andromeda."

The entire group gasped collectively, and Lucius stood, his face bitter as he took his new place, squashed uncomfortably between Narcissa and Rodolphous. Bellatrix eyed Storm curiously.

"What has he done?" She said, shooting Lucius a malevolent glare.

"It is not your concern," interrupted Jamie, effectively ending the conversation. "I was recently made aware that Severus Snape wishes to join our cause. The Dark Lord is willing to forgive him his blood, provided he does away with his dirty muggle father. I invited him to join us tomorrow morning."

"What? The sixth year halfblood? Are we so forgiving? Should we invite Dumbledore to join us also, and perhaps James Potter while we're at it!" Bellatrix exclaimed, outraged. She shot Storm a vindictive glare as she said James' name. Bellatrix was still suspicious of him since he had come asking for Storm the night previous.

"Enough, Bellatrix. This decision is final. The Dark Lord has approved him, would you contradict him?" Jamie finished, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

Bellatrix said nothing, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"I think we are finished for the night. You may all retire," said Storm, eager to leave the meeting in order to meet James. It was nine o'clock already.

As the group separated, moving off to their respective dorms, Storm disillusioned herself, creeping out the door.

Storm moved down the winding stairs smiling. She had always loved night time. Everything was still and silent, shrouded in darkness. It was perfect for avoiding the harsh reality that came under the revealing light of day. Not for the first time, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Storm knew exactly why she had decided to meet James. She wanted him. And acting on that could cost her. Arriving on the third floor, she pulled the tapestry away from the wall, entering the chamber behind. James was already there, his back to her as he gazed out the small window, looking across the grounds. Storm watched him, still saying nothing.

"Why did you run away last night, Storm? What are you afraid of?" James asked suddenly, turning around to face her.

"I'm not afraid. I was protecting myself, and you. I shouldn't be here," Storm responded, feeling defensive.

"Tell me. I know you're hiding something. Everyone else is fooled by the pureblood act you have going on, but not me," James spoke, his brown eyes boring into her.

Storm took a breath. This was why she was here. To tell him, and finally do something for herself.

"You're best friends with Sirius Black, aren't you?" She asked, and seeing James nod she continued, "He ran away this year. He probably told you about his life, he grew up with a family very similar to my own. Bigoted, prejudiced, evil really. Purebloods are all the same. It was never really so bad a few years ago. I mean, obviously they were never pleasant, but before Voldemort it was all just words really. It's different now though, all the purebloods are beginning to join _him_. You've probably seen it in the paper. Families who speak out are disappearing. The numbers of deaths are skyrocketing. But it could be so much worse. Someone needs to be on the inside, a spy of sorts. That's me. It's perfect, you see. Purebloods are essentially very family orientated. They trust each other beyond measure. They would never suspect me," Storm finished, not making eye contact as she stared out the window across the grounds.

"So you're just spying on your family, not really a crazy, prejudiced death eater?" James asked, his face breaking out into a brilliant smile.

"Essentially, yes. It's more complicated than that though. I mean it's hard here at Hogwarts. Jamie watches me all the time, Bellatrix and the rest of the Blacks. Not to mention the Lestrange's. The place is crawling with death eaters," Storm explained.

James approached her, moving his arm to encircle her waist. And then he was kissing her again, his lips brushing against the red petals of her mouth, his arms tightening around her. Storm couldn't think, and she liked it that way. He was like a powerful drug, emptying her mind of all the worries that had eaten away at her for years. And she definitely did not want to return to reality. So she kept kissing him, and soon she was lifting his shirt over his head. Her own shirt followed, and before she knew it they were on the floor, their bodies tangled .Storm threw her head back as James began to his her neck, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. And still, she hadn't thought, all her worries forgotten, buried in the back of her mind beyond her access.

Afterwards, they lay together on a mattress James had transfigured from a scrap of parchment.

"I like you, Storm. You're so different from anyone I have met before," James said, turning to face her on the makeshift bed, "You're beautiful."

"I like you. You help me to forget," Storm said, her voice soft. "No one can ever know."

"I'll have to tell the Marauders, but you can bet they'll keep it a secret. You know about Remus so I can promise it won't get out," James responded.

"That's fine," Storm said. She was quick to trust, something that might have seemed strange to anyone who didn't know her. But she only trusted a person once, one chance. If they fucked up, it was all over, and she would never trust them again.

They lay in silence for a while. It was late when James spoke, breaking the quiet.

"Stay here with me tonight?" He asked, his voice tired.

"Of course," Storm responded. But the moment he closed his eyes she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius Black listened to James talk about Storm Hunter with a growing sense of envy. She was beautiful and brave and perfect for _him. _James couldn't even begin to comprehend the kind of childhood purebloods like them had. James was his best friend, but he could never understand. But Storm? She would understand him. Sirius watched her that day. She was a good actress; the only thing that gave her away was her eyes. They kept flitting to over too look at James. Sirius convinced James not to tell the other Marauders about Storm. He said it under the pretence of protecting her secret, but really, he was worried Remus might notice that he was jealous. That boy was too perceptive. James had always loved Lily. It was ironic; really, that the girl to turn him would be the only girl Sirius would ever truly want.

* * *

Storm whispered the incantation, her wand moving fluidly to complete the spell that would allow her to listen in on conversations held by her Slytherin peers by from her dormitory. It had been a while since she had made any move to help out the order, and she had received a note form Dumbledore asking he to meet him later that week. Storm wanted to make sure she had something for him, even if only small.

She had become too preoccupied with James. Every night, like clockwork, they would meet behind the tapestry. He always asked her to sleep the night. She never did. He had never asked her why. In truth, Storm was scared. Sure, she had had boyfriends in the past. But no one had ever roused the same feelings in her as James. Love was for fools. It made you weak and vulnerable, something that Storm could not afford.

Pulling the hangings around her bed, and casting a quick muffilato, Storm tapped into the charm, listening for anything that could be of interest.

"Apparently, Storm Hunter kicked Malfoy down a few rungs. No one knows why but _I _say she thinks he's a threat. I mean, they say he's marked and I checked her arm in charms yesterday and there was nothing. If you ask me, she better hurry up and join him. I know I will be the second I get out of here," a voice said.

"…she's hot though, but I reckon it's only a matter of time before she shacks up with Jamie, that adopted brother. Have you seen the way he looks at her? I heard he beat up Malfoy for asking her to Hogsmeade."

Storm rolled her eyes. The rumour mill was churning, and she couldn't say she was surprised to find that she was hot gossip at the moment. Especially with what had happened with Bellatrix, and then Lucius. Suddenly, she heard a voice that made her sit up straight.

"I will be taking Storm to a meeting with him next break. She will be joining. I won't hear any more of it, Bella," Jamie's deep timbre sliced through the air.

"She better be! I might follow her now, but out of school I follow the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord only. If she refuses to align herself with him, then I say she goes," Bellatrix's voice was bitter.

"Enough, Bella. She will join. Now leave," Jamie finished the conversation angrily.

Storm shivered from her place in the dormitory. She had somehow avoided joining so far. Apparently her run of luck was coming to an end.

* * *

James was in love. He was certain of it. He had never felt this way about a girl before, even Lily. As he waited for Storm in their usual meeting place he felt his resolve set. He would tell her tonight.

James watched the tapestry lift, and the girl in question came into view, approaching him silently. They never really spoke much. Talking ruined the magic. This was the only place their relationship existed, here in the hidden passage on the third floor, under the cover of darkness. With words came reality, and reality was harsh and unforgiving. In reality, Storm would never leave her position as a spy. In reality, they could never be together publicly. But here, anything could happen.

James frowned slightly as she lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window. She only smoked on bad days. Her eyes were tired, but otherwise her expression an unreadable mask. Her face was always blank, James observed. It was as though the expression had been permanently ingrained in her features, having held onto it for so long. He never knew what she was thinking. Raising a hand, he ran his fingers down her face.

She made a pretty picture, leaned against the window and gazing across the grounds. Her wine red lips were parted slightly, closing every so often over the end of her cigarette. Her eyes were distant, but bright as ever. The green orbs seemed to carry the weight of the world. Her black waves rolled down her back, disappearing into the darkness. Her skin glowed, iridescent in the moonlight.

"I love you," James said suddenly, surprising himself.

If Storm was surprised, she didn't show it. She blew out a long stream of smoke, tossing the remainder of the cigarette out the window. She watched it fall all the way down, before finally turning to him, her gaze almost curious.

"Really?" She asked her tone light.

Suddenly, James was infuriated. Here he was, telling her he loved her, and she responds with 'really'?

"What do you mean "really"? I tell you I love you, and that's your response?" James snapped.

He immediately felt bad when he saw it. A flash of fear in her eyes. She was scared.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked softly, after a moment.

Storm froze. He had seen it, she knew. Nothing ever escaped her eyes, but in that moment she had felt fear, and she knew her face had betrayed her.

"I have always thought myself very perceptive. My mother is the only person I don't understand, and it scares the shit out of me. I have never understood love," Storm was looking at him now, her eyes devoid of emotion.

"So you're scared of what you don't understand. That's fine, that's normal, Storm. But I know you love me, even if you are scared," James responded, staring at her beseechingly.

Storm knew she did. And so did he. But they had disrupted the quiet, and with words came reality. She couldn't speak again. Not after this. If they kept talking, they would eventually come to the big, pink elephant in the room. They would be forced to discuss the fact that their relationship would never, could never, become public. And she would have to reveal her plans to be marked, and take her place as a death eater in order to continue spying for the order. Once that happened, they would be over. She wouldn't risk his life like that. The death eaters would kill them both if they ever found out.

"I love you," Storm said, before quickly pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They didn't speak again until James asked her to stay. And that night, for the very first time, Storm actually did.

Storm rose early the next morning, disentangling herself from the sheets on the makeshift bed in behind the tapestry. She paused for a moment to observe James. He loved her. He loved _her._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was troubled. He remembered when Storm, so many years ago, had flooed him. And he had been forced to make a difficult decision. He hated putting her in such danger, and hated the way her spying had forced her to become reclusive and friendless. But it was a necessary evil. For the greater good. He shivered as he paced his study, waiting for Storm to arrive. He heard a knock at the door, and seated himself behind his desk.

"Come in," Dumbledore smiled as the girl approached him, seating herself opposite him.

Legimency never had worked on her. She had learned it all as a child; her family had made sure she could defend her mind in case anyone ever tried to discover their secrets.

"It's happened. They want to mark me soon, Jamie said this break but I think I can delay it until after school. He just wanted to placate Bellatrix. I'm going to do it," Stormed paused, a steely glint in her eyes. "I understand the dangers. But you need someone, and I'm perfect. I'll join; I'll spy for the Order."

Dumbledore marvelled at how easily the girl was willing to give up her life for others. She was far more selfless than she gave herself credit for. But she was strong willed, and nothing he could say now would convince her to change her mind. It was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore consented.

"We, the Order and I, will never be able to thank you enough. You have saved so many lives, over the years. Prevented so many evils. I know you are set on this but I urge you to take some time to think on it. You have given enough, you have earned the right to pursue a life of your own," Dumbledore implored.

Storm nodded briefly. She had made up her mind, she wouldn't be thinking on it again.

"Breakfast will be starting soon. I need to go and meet with the Slytherin's. I won't change my mind," Storm spoke resolutely, leaving the room with a nod of farewell.

**A/N: I wrote three pages! This is my second longest chapter yet, and the second chapter I have posted tonight. Please review, if only to thank me for my extreme dedication haha! REVIEW! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Third chapter tonight. REVIEW PLEASE I'M SO DESPERATE!**

Jamie Hunter knew the importance of a name. When you were born, a name was all you had, and when you died a name would be all that was left of you. And that name would fade in time to leave nothing. Unless you made your mark _hard. _Jamie wasn't a real Hunter. No one really knew the reason for his adoption, but he suspected that Acacia and Braxton Hunter had been desperate for a male heir, and had never managed to have any children after Storm. People were always surprised at how obsessed he was with his name, but to Jamie, being adopted put you one step ahead of the rest. Most people had children, and got what they were given. But Jamie had been _chosen. _By adopting him, the Hunter's had inducted him into a world where he could make a lasting impression.

Still it niggled at him. He wasn't a true Hunter. But he could change that. And Storm Hunter was the key.

* * *

Storm listened to Narcissa garble on about Lucius Malfoy with obvious disinterest at breakfast. She was still reeling from the revelation that she would eventually become a death eater. _It was always going to happen_, she thought as she glanced up the staff table where Dumbledore was watching her. But now it was a reality, and even though she had made the decision, it was still a bitter pill to swallow. Before James, she would have made the choice without hesitation. She couldn't let love get in the way now. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the screams that emanated from the basement at Hunter manor almost every night. If she could save even one person from the fate that awaited them by the hands of death eaters, she would. Even if it meant giving up everything.

"Good morning, students!" Professor Dumbledore's magically projected voice sliced through the air. He was smiling genially from his position on the podium, "I have a very exciting announcement. Before the term ends, we will be holding a ball! Only the upperclassmen will be attending, I'm afraid, but for fourth years and below there will be a movie night under the stars. I have always found muggle technology to be fascinating! Enjoy the rest of your day." He finished with a flourish, returning to his seat at the staff table.

"Do you think Lucius would go with me? I mean I know Bella says he should be with Andromeda, but she doesn't seem interested in the slightest now that you…well now that he isn't as…you know," finished Narcissa awkwardly.

Storm sighed. "Now that he's lost his status? Yes Narcissa, I believe the two of you would be well suited. You really are of the same calibre, after all," Storm said with obvious impatience.

Narcissa opened her mouth in shock. Storm was so calm; it was unusual for her to speak to them rudely.

Bellatrix cackled from across the table, "She got you there sister, dear."

"If you will all excuse me. I'm not feeling my best. Andromeda, let Professor Marten know I won't be in Herbology," Storm said.

She was in a terrible mood. She hadn't really slept last night, instead lying awake next to James and contemplating their relationship. Storm had never felt so uncertain in her life. She decided to skip herbology in order to catch up on sleep. As she rounded the corner, her brother Jamie caught up to her.

"Storm, you will be attending the March ball with me. It is fitting," Jamie said with a smile that looked odd on his face.

"Um – yeah sure. If that's what you want," Storm replied.

This was really strange. Storm could not, for the life of her, figure out Jamie's motivation to ask her to the ball. She considered prying to find out, but before she could open her mouth Jamie had left.

Storm had never experienced indecision before James Potter. If anyone had told her she would come to a point where she would find herself torn between saving the lives of innocent people, and boy she would have laughed in their face. In the end it was clear. If she stayed with James, she would never be able to live with herself. She would stall joining Voldemort until the end of seventh year. And then she would leave James, and begin life as a full time double agent.

* * *

That night, James waited for Storm behind the tapestry. When she finally arrived, she didn't speak, didn't move. She just stood, staring at him.

"Why do you love me? You don't even know me," Storm spoke finally, her voice quiet.

James considered her statement for a moment. He believed he knew her. He was certain he knew her better than anyone else, at least. He took a while to respond, and when he did he had turned away from her, speaking out the window.

"I know you. I love that you are selfless, you've given up everything. You're strong. You know what you want; you don't hide from your feelings. When you make a decision you stick to it," James said softly, turning back to her as he finished.

"I don't think I like love much," Storm said as she approached him, "I don't like people to know me. When people know you they exploit you. Love makes me weak."

"On the contrary, love makes you strong," James said, pulling her too him.

That night, Storm didn't forget. When James kissed her, it served only to reinforce how much she would lose when she finally had to separate from him. As they lay on the mattress, bodies entwined and the heat between them grew all Storm could think of was how much she hated love.


End file.
